Talk:Cody Jury Speech/@comment-33868704-20181022155847
First off I just want to say that I'm sorry you were blindsided, I didn't realize Jordan and Aaron were lying to you saying they'd keep you in over April so I'd already turned in my vote for you, and I knew that if I didn't vote for you Aaron would still break the tie and/or Jonas would come on to tip it 2-1 in favor of getting you out anyway, and all my hard work at positioning myself in the other side's plans would be null. I tried to tell you before the votes were revealed but I probably wasn't as clear or precise as I could've been because I felt terrible to be voting against you :( Now onto your question. The single biggest move I decided to make was both a strategic and social one; it was to align myself with Jordan. I had a great solid alliance with you and also with Miranda and Anita; I could've just stuck with that group. But I realized early on that Jordan was the key player on the other side and that I needed to establish a strong relationship with him to ensure I would be safe if our side ever lost HOH. So I put my strong social skills to the task and made a close bond with Jordan. I became really close to him, so I was able to outlast you and Anita and Miranda, and I was able to convince him to keep me around over people like Aaron and Jonas and you who he had relationships with outside of the game even though we never met until ABBO started. My ability to become close to Jordan allowed me to use him as a shield for much of the big moves that we worked on together, because we had a partnership not a dictatorship where he made all the decisions. I let him feel like he had the power, and I was able to convince him to bring me to the end over everyone, including his close friends like you and Aaron, and the weaker player, April. I understand that my strategic game was definitely more subtle than Jordan's. My whole game was more about subtlety, because in the Survivor ORG I won I was loud and out there and in a strong leadership position. I wanted to come into this game and try a more UTR approach, and see if I could also win with that strategy. I made people think things were their own ideas; I always suggested, not mandated. And that type of personality and type of gameplay can often hide one's strategic game. However I did make numerous strategic moves; my strong bonds with Jordan, Anita, and especially you Cody were genuine but also helped me greatly strategically. I targeted Aaron since I knew if I got him out of the game, I would be closest to Jordan, not him, and Jordan would bring me to the end instead. And I was successful in targeting Aaron, getting him out at F4. I also put my personal feelings aside and voted in the majority against people like both you and Anita even though I loved the two of you dearly because it would've been an emotional and extremely poor strategic move to vote to save you guys when you were already doomed to go even in tie situations. If you would like me to elaborate any more, please ask because I'd love to because I'm betting there's some areas I didn;t explain that well because this isn't my strongsuit xD But I hope I answered your question well :)